


you were right here all along

by 1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Non-Linear Narrative, Regret, Reunions, jane and sabina totally hooked up after their first mission together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind/pseuds/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind
Summary: When Jane first met Sabina, she thought she was one of the most annoying people she's had to work with. Now, she's someone Jane couldn't live without.
Relationships: Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally planned to have this out almost a week ago on the 1-year anniversary of the movie. But then I forgot what day that fifteenth was and I also had to do a bunch of other stuff so I didn't have the time.
> 
> **COMMENTS AND FEEDBACK ARE GREATLY APPRICIATED**

"I'm nervous"

"You're always nervous"

"Well, now I'm REALLY nervous"

Jane was nice enough to drive Elena to her date. She offered to, actually. She was afraid that Elena's nervous shaking would result in her accidentally losing control of the wheel.

"Why don't you calm down", Jane asked. "Tell me about this Angel you're going out with. I don't think I've ever met her."

"Marta?" Elena sighed, dreamfully. "She's wonderful. She's so funny. She's very flirty. And she's such a badass. And also, she's just really pretty".

Jane chuckled. "They always are."

"I met her when we were in training. We got along so well. But you two know me. I feel like I'm talking all the time"

"I know", Jane mumbled, exasperated.

"What?"

"Nothing! You were saying?"

"Uh, I was saying that I'm kinda nervous. I really like her. What if gets tired of me or finds me annoying."

"You'll do fine, Laney."

"I don't like it when you guys ca-"

"Besides, if doesn't go well, then it's not like you'll see her again. The three of us are a permanent team. It's not like they'll partner the two of you up again."

"You mean like you and Sabina?"

Jane almost froze upon hearing this, which isn't something you want happening when you're driving. "What, um... What exactly did Sabina tell you?"

"Only what she told everyone. That you pushed her off the roof." Elena's eyes widened with excitement. "Is there more to the story? What else happened, Jane? Tell me. Tell me. Please tell me. Please. Please. Please."

"Okay! I will tell you but if, and only if, it calms you down for when your date. Deal?"

"Deal."

Jane took a deep breath. "So it all started when I pushed Sabina off the roof."

-

They arrived at HQ after the mission. Jane went into her designated room and threw herself onto her bed, tired after a long day. She tried to sleep but the hours ticked by and she was still awake. She couldn't get that blonde little nuisance that she was forced to partner up with out of her head. But why? It wasn't like Sabina was funny or charming.

Okay, she was. A little bit. Jane tried her best not to laugh but there were a few moments where Sabina said something that almost made her crack up. And there was something magnetic about Sabina that drew Jane to her. Something about Sabina that meant Jane couldn't get out of her head...

Because she was so annoying! Yeah, that was it. That was why she couldn't get Sabina out of her head. She was so annoying that she had completely invaded Jane's mind. That was totally why she was laying awake at night thinking about her.

Jane leapt out of bed and stormed over to Sabina's designated room to give her a piece of her mind. She didn't even bother knocking, though it didn't matter because the door wasn't even locked. Typical Sabina. Cutting corners. So annoying. She threw the door open.

"You and I need to have a talk!"

Naturally, Sabina was lying in bed. But to Jane's surprise, Sabina was not only wide awake but drinking vodka straight from the bottle. She lifted her head and look towards the door. She put on an aloof grin once she noticed Jane.

"Ayyyyy, Jane! You're here", Sabina slurred. 'Wazzup! I knew you come! Das why I didn't lock the door!"

Jane was stunned. She didn't know what to do. This was not what she expected to happen. "How much did you drink?"

"Oh, ya know, a lot! I need to calm my nerves because a hot girl pushed me off a rooftop."

Jane felt her ears go hot once she heard Sabina say those words. And she still didn't know why. Though, it was probably because Sabina was so annoying, she thought. Yeah, that was it. And that's why she was here. To call Sabina out. Granted, it wouldn't be as satisfying now that Sabina was drunk but she was going to do her best.

She plopped herself down right next to Sabina, who was grinning like she was on the laugh gas from a dentist's office. "What's up, Chicken Butt?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "You see? That! That's what I wanted to talk about?"

Sabina started blankly. "Your butt?"

"No! Not my-" She groaned but to this day, Sabina swears that the noise was Jane stifling a laugh. "I came by to tell you that you are the absolute most obnoxious Angel that I've had to work with."

"Uh-huh", Sabina muttered but it was clear that she wasn't listening. For as soon as Jane opened her mouth, Sabina reached up and starting rubbing Jane's muscles.

"You never stop talking. You play by your own rules. You- Sabina, what are you doing"

Sabina giggled like a shy, crush-having schoolgirl. "You're very strong"

"Uh. O- Okay?" Whatever Sabina was doing was making Jane weaker. Not that it was making her vulnerable but the strong Type-A that had burst into the room to scold Sabina was starting to turn soft and red. And Jane wasn't going to stand for it. She grabbed Sabina's wrist and pulled it off of her, catching the blonde off guard.

"Sabina, if you could just listen to m-"

She didn't even get to finish the request before Sabina silenced her by kissing her full on the mouth. The more Jane tried to pull her off, the more Sabina resisted. Jane practically had to pry her off. She took another look at Sabina, who was awaiting some sort of response from Jane.

Jane, who hadn't felt this way about someone before, finally gave Sabina her response. "Okay"

Jane initiated the kiss this time.

-

"So then we had sex."

Elena tried and failed not to laugh. "Really!?"

Jane blushed, embarrassed. "What? What's so funny?"

"Uh, how about how you stormed into her room to tell her how much you didn't like working with her and then you ended up having sex? I don't know about you but I think that's pretty funny."

"Yeah, I get it", said Jane, trying not to laugh at her past self.

"Well, I'm glad everything worked out in the end."

This threw Jane off. "Elena, that's not the end of the story."

"Oh no?"

"We didn't start dating for another year."

Elena was so confused that she almost got a migraine. "You guys weren't dating when we met?"

"That was the first time we'd seen each other in a year! You thought we were dating?"

"You could have cut the tension between the two of you with a knife."

Jane's embarrassed blushing continued. "Oh my god..."

"Sorry. Sorry. Please continues. What happened next?"

Jane took a moment to collect herself. "So it was a few hours later..."

-

Sabina had completely passed out. Jane waited a few minutes to make sure that she was indeed asleep so she could sneak out. She crept out of bed and put her clothes back on. She tried to tiptoe out of the room until she heard something that made her heart stop.

"You know it's a little hard to sneak away afterwards when you're sleeping right across the hall"

Jane turned around and saw Sabina, awake and sitting up, rubbing her head. Her voice was soft, partially because she was clearly a little hungover. That's what happens when you drink an entire bottle of vodka. 'Fuck, my head feels like shit."

"Oh, Sabina", Jane exclaimed silently. "You're awake. I was just- You see, I- My bed is a bit more comfortable so I thought that-"

"Stop. Just stop." Jane shamefully went silent. "It's okay", a hurt Sabina lied. "Everyone leaves afterwards."

Despite the whispering, Jane could hear the twinge of pain in Sabina's voice. "Everyone?"

"Yeah, I always end up in bed with whoever they assign me with. And I'm always hopeful that it'll go somewhere but when I wake up the next day, they're gone." She let out a sigh. "But this is a first for me. I've never actually seen one leave."

Jane suddenly felt a pain in her chest. "Sabina-"

"Just go, dude. Don't let me stop you." She reached over into an open door in the bedside table and pulled out a looked like a cigarette. "You may not wanna stay here if you don't smoke weed" It was not a cigarette. As she pulled out a ligher, Sabina noticed that Jane wasn't moving. "Just leave, man. Everybody else does."

Jane admitted defeat. She was caught in the act and broke Sabina's heart. And it was obvious that when Sabina said 'everybody', she wasn't just referring to her past hook-ups. Jane walked back across the hall and collapsed onto her bed. It wasn't as soft as the one she was in with Sabina. There was no way she was getting any sleep now.

-

"And you two didn't see each other for another year?"

Jane, who was clearly not enjoying remembering all of this, shook her head.

"And the agency just happened to set you two up again once I showed up?"

"Well... Not exactly? It's hard to explain."

Elena was fraught with anticipation. "Then explain."

"Okay, well, I wanted to see Sabina again. So in the mission report, I wrote that the two of us worked really well together and I hoped for the best."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"You didn't try and get in contact with her or..."

Elena could hear Jane's soft growl. "Look, I didn't know what to do. I'm not great, socially. This type of business is what I've pretty much know all my life."

Elena looked away, intimidated. "Sorry."

Jane took another deep breath. "It's fine. I'm sorry. It doesn't really matter, I guess. I mean, we're together now."

"So then how did that happen?"

"We're here"

"What?"

Jane pulled over to the side of the road. "We're here." She pointed out the window and there was the restaurant. Elena really wanted to go and meet up with Marta. But on the other hand, she really wanted to hear the end of Jane's story. She checked her phone to see the time and it was then that she found her loophole.

"We're seven minutes early. You can finish the story."

"Isn't it best to be early?"

"No, it's better to be on time, but just barely. Now can you please finish the story"

"I don't-"

"Jane, please!", Elena pleaded, desperately. "I really wanna know how it all turned out. If you don't finish it. I will intentionally make every sort of 'mistake' I possibly can on this date so Marta will never want to see me again and then I'll be sad for the rest of my life and you and Sabina will be the ones who will have to deal with it all the ti-"

"Okay! I'll tell you! Shit!"

"Yay!"

"Okay, so. A year later, Townsend puts us together because we have to help you with what's happening with you. And Sabina and I have to infiltrate the party when you were-"

"Yeah, I- I know what happened. I don't need to relive that", said a clearly uncomfortable Elena.

"So, she and I had made up and we finally became friends. So just as Sabina and I entered the mansion..."

-

"Hey, Jane?"

Sabina and Jane stood in the nearly empty foyer. Everyone else was busy partying in the main hall.

"Yeah?"

Sabina gulped. "Before we go in there, I just want to let you know... I'm glad that we're friends."

Jane was about to enter that party, calm and focused. But again, Sabina had made her weak. "You are."

"Of course. I've always liked you. Even after you pushed me off a roof."

That was enough for Jane to grab the short woman, pin her up against a wall and kiss her passionately. After not seeing Sabina for a year, it was like she had released all her energy at once after holding it in for so long. She felt like a volcano erupting. She had to force herself off of Sabina so they could continue their mission.

"Holy shit", Sabina said, low on breath.

"Sabina", Jane started. "I've missed you so much. I'm really sorry about what happened that night."

Sabina seemed taken aback. "The night that you pushed me off the roof?"

"Sabina, it's just you and me now. You can say that we had sex."

Sabina went slack-jawed. "We what!?"

Jane didn't know what Sabina was trying to pull but she wasn't having it. "You're kidding me, right? You don't remember a thing? I barged into your room. You were drunk and kissed me. And then-" Jane deflated like a balloon when she said it out loud. "You don't remember any of it do you?"

Jane could see the realization appear on Sabina's face. "That actually explains a lot. I remember waking up hungover in the middle of the night and I thought I saw you... And you left."

Jane cupped Sabina's face in her hands. "Look, Sabina. I am so sorry for leaving. Ever since I did that, I haven't been able to get you out of my head. I just love being around you."

"Me too! I mean. I've thought about you a lot. You're just. You're like..." Sabina was growing more and more flustered. "This is gonna sound dumb but like. You're... Aw, fuck it." Sabina leapt into the arms of Jane, who lifted her by her legs like she weighed nothing. They closer they got, the warmer they felt. Soon enough, there was no heat between them. There was nothing between them once their lips met... except for a voice that came through that tattoo coms.

"Hey, guys"

The two of them pulled away at the sound of Bosley's voice. Jane dropped Sabina, who landed on her feet.

"You know you two aren't out of range right", she asked.

"Sorry, Bos", they murmured simultaneously. 

"I won't tell anyone but just promise me that you won't talk about this stuff until I'm out of range?"

"Okay", Jane agreed. 

"No promises", Sabina joked. They chuckled at upon hearing Bosley's angry groan. Sabina looked up at Jane. "So let's go save Elena."

-

"And so we were off. We weren't able to save Elena, though. But at least we had each other.

Elena glared at her, appalled. "God, you are not good at making jokes."

Jane snickered at her failed attempt at humor, causing Elena to do the same. "So what have we learned tonight, Elena?"

"Don't be an asshole but also first impressions are bullshit."

"...That's not the way I would have put it but that's essentially what I was trying to say."

Elena looked towards the restaurant and took a deep breath. "I gotta go now or else I'll be late. Thanks for the ride, Jane."

"Go show Marta a good time. And take it easy on the drinks."

-

Jane returned home after she dropped off Elena. Retelling the story made her feel disappointed with herself at first. But on the drive home, as she sat in the now empty car, she felt grateful. Grateful that she had a girl like Sabina. Grateful that she learned that she didn't have to be alone. And grateful that Sabina could forgive her.

She walked into their apartment to see Sabina, again, lying down. She knelt beside the bed and starting stroking her girlfriend's hair. "Hey, babe. You asleep?"

Sabina opened her eyes. "No", she muttered.

"You drunk?"

"No."

"You stoned?"

Sabina giggled. "A little bit."

Jane sat on the bed and Sabina nudged over so that her head was resting on Jane's lap.

"Did I ever tell you how lucky I am to have you in my life", Jane mused.

"You dont need to. You basically said it all the time you were crying because you thought I was dying", Sabina teased.

"Don't ever scare me like that again"

"No promises"

Jane grinned, as she usually did when she was around Sabina, and planted a kiss on her forehead. 

"I love you, 'Bina"

"I love you too, Janey"


	2. Midnight Waffles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this as a one shot a couple months ago but I got this new idea for a Jane/Sabina fic and I NEEDED to share it with y'all.
> 
> **COMMENTS AND FEEDBACK ARE GREATLY APPRICIATED AND ENCOURAGED**

Jane didn't want to get too comfortable with Sabina that night. There was always a possibility that Elena would need a ride home from her date, so she wanted to be alert. But she was tired and lying in bed, cuddled up with her girlfriend. All in all, it wasn't very surprising that Jane ended up falling asleep before she could get any sort of response from Elena.

Jane was awoken at around one in the morning by the notification sound on her phone. Her phone briefly flashed on, temporarily piercing her eyes before it went back to sleep. Jane closed her eyes before she shot upright, remembering that she had been awaiting a text from a Elena. Now awake, she hastily grabbed her phone and turned the screen on, hoping that she hadn't left her friend stranded outside a restaurant. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the light before she saw Elena's text:

_-date with marta went... well 👅😉_

A relieved Jane let out a chuckle, knowing that nothing has gone wrong and everything was fine. Feeling satisfied, Jane shit her phone off and laid back down. She closed her eyes and put her arm over Sabina... or at least, she tried to. Her arm reached all over the bed but Sabina wasn't there at all. Jane opened her eyes again and tried looking around the bed to see if Sabina had fallen on the floor. No such luck. Unless she was crouching in the darkness, Sabina was nowhere in the room. Jane took a deep breath before she spiraled any further. There was no reason for concern. Sabina was probably just in the bathroom, she thought. She should just go back to sleep and, when she wakes up the next morning, Sabina will probably be there when she wakes up. She lies back down and, despite being awoken twice, Jane quickly falls back asleep.

-

As soon as she shuts her eyes, Jane finds herself back in the safe house, or at least what was left of it after the explosion. It all feels so real. The panic rises within her as she stands in the middle of it all yet again. She looks around, seeing all the fire and debris. Elena is nowhere to be found. She runs around all the destruction looking for someone, anyone. She freezes when she sees Sabina, the woman she loves, unconscious and trapped beneath a heap of debris. Without even thinking, Jane grabs the large stone pillar lying on top of Sabina's lower half and beings pulling on it with all her might. She uses every muscle in her body and feels all of it. It is a painful and sore experience but it's all worth it when she finally manages to lift it off of Sabina.

Next thing she knows, she's back at Sabina's bedside. Sabina is still out, as Fatima leaves the room. Jane feels the familiar pain in her chest. Edgar had just died a few days ago and now, just when she got Sabina back, she may very well lose her again. Overwhelmed, she breaks down. She sinks her head into Sabina as she dissolves into tears, hardly able to breathe.

Jane has had this dream more times than she can remember. It was one of the worst moments of her life and she is forced to relive it in her dream too many times. Usually, however, the dream plays out as real life did. Sabina would open her eyes and be perplexed at Jane crying over her. Jane would feel relief at Sabina waking up and the two affirm their friendship before they collect themselves, discover the truth, and go to save Elena.

This time, however, all Jane heard was the sound of Sabina flatlining.

-

Jane woke up, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. She turned the lamp on and frantically looked around the room. Sabina still wasn't there. The pain in Jane's chest started to return. She felt her brain shut off almost entirely, as if she were having an out of body experience. As she jumped to her feet and ran out the room, she felt like she was moving without any sort of control. She felt hazy the whole time and didn't stop until she reached the kitchen, where she stopped so suddenly that she almost got whiplash.

There, sitting at the kitchen island was Sabina Wilson, eating a plate of waffles and acting like everything was totally normal. "Hey", she said, beaming at her girlfriend and clearly not picking up on any of Jane's now dissolving panic. She did notice, however, that Jane was perplexed. "Midnight snack", she explained. 

Jane fell back to earth, feeling control of herself again. After taking a second to process everything, she instinctively ran over to Sabina and squeezed her as tight as she could.

"Woah, babe! Careful! I almost got maple syrup on you!"

"It doesn't matter", said Jane, refusing to let Sabina go. "It's just a pajama shirt."

"Yeah, but that's the shirt you got from Taylor Swift's Lover tour!"

"I don't care", Jane mumbled, before placing a kiss on Sabina's temple.

Sabina could feel Jane shake with anxiety and could hear the tremble in her voice. She put her arms around her girlfriend. "Hey. What's wrong, baby?"

After a few seconds, the two of them released each other. Jane cleared her throat and sniffled. "I had a nightmare." Sabina wanted to make a joke about Jane being afraid of the dark but she could tell her girlfriend was hurting so she stayed silent. "It's actually a bit of a reoccurring nightmare. It was the night you almost died." Sabina's face fell. "But this time, you actually died. I saw you die!" Tears filled Jane's eyes. "And then I woke up and you weren't there and I-"

"Jane", Sabina interrupted, while cupping Jane's face with her hands. Jane went silent as she locked eyes with her girlfriend. "Look at me. I'm right here. And I'll always be right here."

Jane gently placed her hands over Sabina's. "Sabina, this is a dangerous job. You know anything could happen at any moment and then-"

"Well, as long as I have you to lift a heavy-ass rock off of me, I'll still be right here. Okay?"

To Sabina's relief, this was enough to get Jane to smile. "I do tend to save you a lot"

"Oh, but you couldn't save me when I almost died that one time", said Sabina, in a faux-offended tone.

Jane couldn't read Sabina's sarcasm and, thus, was taken back. "Wait, which time?"

"That time a five-ten hottie pushed me off a roof", Sabina teased, winking.

Jane rolled her eyes as she pulled Sabina's hands off of her face. "What do I have to do for you to let me live that down?"

"Let me top you"

Jane scoffed. "In your dreams"

"Please?"

An amused Jane shook her head. "Sabina, just accept the fact that you're a bottom"

Now Sabina was really offended. "That is not a fact! I am a switch!"

"Sure you are."

"It's true" Sabina's tone gradually slid from upset back to flirtatious. "I just happened to fall in love with a top" She gave Jane a small poke on the nose while letting out a small 'boop' sound. Jane turned red as a dopey lovestruck grin appeared on her face. Sabina noted the little gap in Jane's front teeth that she found to be absolutely adorable. "Did it work", Sabina asked eagerly. "Did I make you feel better?"

"A little bit", Jane lied. She was obviously feel over the moon at this point.

"Well..." Sabina leaned in closer. "I know what can make you feel a hell of a lot better..." She gave Jane a quick peck on the lips before saying "Waffles"

Jane tried to object but Sabina insisted on making her waffles, which indeed ended up making her feel a lot better. Not because of the food, even if it was delicious. What really did it for Jane was being able to stay up the rest of her night with the woman she loved and staying asleep in bed with her for the whole morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Do the other angel parings have ship names? I recently discovered Jane/Elena have a ship name so I was wondering if the others had one too, especially the OT3?


End file.
